Unexpected
by xxChanny4evaxx
Summary: what happens when a previous guest at the set, comes back once more? CHANNY ALERT . NEEEEEEEEENAAAAW NEEEEENAWWWWW CHANNY ALERT!
1. Chads crush

**Sonny's POV**

'Wake up Sonny, WAKE UP!'

I awoke to my incredibly annoying mother, trying to get my attention.

'WHAT MOM?' I shouted back, wondering what was so important that she had to wake me in the middle of my, quite pleasant, sleep.

'Just come with me, there is someone on TV who I think you will like to see.'

I walked lazily into the living room and slumped on the couch. On the TV was Santiago Horaldo, babbling on about the new tween weekly magazine design.

'What's so great about Santiago Horrrraldooo?' I asked my mother, doing my impression of his rolling R's.

'Let me rewind it first! Gosh, you are so pushy sometimes!' she said naggily…if that's a word!

'I AM NOT…*cough*I am not.'

After she had finished rewinding the show, I saw Chad Dylan Cooper, walk up to Santiago.

'Oh my gosh Mom! How many times must I tell you? I AM NOT INTERESTED IN CHAD, OK.'

'Honey please, let me just say this… you talk in your sleep!'

She was right, I did kinda have a crush on Chad, but I knew he didn't like me back so, why bother to ask him out. Plus, he had tons of girls following him around all the time, and he had a girlfriend, he would never like me.

Anyway, Santiago and Chad started chatting away, about all the girls in Chad's life. The ones that are in his family, the ones that follow him around all day, and his stupid girlfriend, Natasha. For some reason, Chad stopped Santiago when he mentioned Natasha.

'Sorry Santiago, I no longer have a GF, I dumped her…it just wasn't working out, plus she is no where near as pretty as-.' Chad said, stopping in the middle of his sentence realising he was slipping into a dangerous day dream about the girl he liked.

'Care to spill who?' Santiago said eagerly.

'Sorry, but not now, I am afraid I am gonna have to end it there, I have already said too much.'

Chad walked off awkwardly. I instantly knew I had to find out who he was crushing on, and then… crush them.

I quickly got changed into my lucky purple and white v – neck, and faded blue jeans, then stormed off to the Mac Falls Set.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Penelope. Another person, who I could tell was crushing on Chad.

''OH GOSH, what if it's _that _freak who Chad likes'' I thought, but my thoughts were soon interrupted by Penelope.

'What do you want Rainy?' she asked rudely.

'I need to know where Chad is and I need to know NOW' I said firmly, realising what she had just called me, ' And my name Is Sonny'

'Whatever! Why don't you check his Dressing room Genius?' Penelope walked off, muttering the words, ''what an idiot''.

I hurried over to Chad's dressing room. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Chad's voice.

'I love you so much, I'm gonna ask you out. But, you hate me. Still, why not?'

Who could Chad be talking to, and why was he telling them he was gonna ask them out, why didn't he just do it. I burst through the door, only to see him grasping a picture of someone in his hands.

He dropped the photo face down, and stood on it to avoid me seeing it. Who was it?

**Chad's POV**

Sonny had just rudely waltzed into the room, whilst I was holding a picture of the girl of my dreams. I had to drop it and hide it from her. After doing so, I spoke.

'Sonny… what are you doing here?' I asked trying to sound casual, but not succeeding.

'Who was in that photo, who is it that you are going to ask out, who do you love SO much?'

I didn't know what to say, whether to say who it was or whether to lie my butt off, but before I knew it she had ran towards me, pushed me aside, and picked up the photo. Oh Darnit.

'Its… its me. You like _me_'

* * *

**Please Rate and review, this is my first story so be nice plz. More Chapters to come. Also, I would like some constructive criticism, but be nice about it. :) God Bless **


	2. Channy happens

**Sonny's POV**

'It's... it's me…you like me' I said, pleased and somewhat confuzzled.

'Whoa, what, no…Uhh, that's my…,' He said trying to think of an excuse as to why he was holding a picture of _me_ in his hands

'What Chad, Your what? Hmm?'

'My, my,' he paused for a while 'OK its you' Chad said finally

'Awww, Chad' I said, forgetting I didn't want him to know I liked him back 'I mean, OMG Chad that is so NOT cool'

'Fine, I like you, how about you, what are your feelings for me'

'Pffft! I have none, Chad, and I never ever, in my entire life have had feelings for you'

'Of course not! Why _would _you. After all I am a stuck up jerk, and I have never said anything nice to or about so random. I understand that you hate me, so, just go. OK?'

I was astonished at how he opened up like that, It just wasn't like him. I was now seeing the much, sweeter, gentler side of Chad. Then I realised that If I wanted anything to happen between us I had to tell I did have feelings for him!

I stopped in mid-walk towards the door, and turned right around on the spot. Chad had his head buried deep in a blue pillow…He really loved blue.

'You love blue don't you?' I said, trying to gain time to think of ways to tell him I loved him.

'What do you care?' he replied rudely 'And yes, Its my favourite colour'

'Blue, why blue, its so sad, the colour of tears.'

'I know, I'm crying them right now. So just leave me and my lonely, yet stunning, face alone'

'Why did you break up with Natasha? She was nice.' I said ignoring his plead

'She wasn't you, Sonny.'

''Awww'' I thought. He was so adorable.

'Please, just go, I like you, but you don't like me, so GO!'

'NO, Chad, I won't'

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, I was going to betray, my so random family, I could already imagine Tawni saying,

'Yay, I'm the popular one again!'

But I didn't care, this wasn't about how they felt about Chad, It was about how _I _felt about him.

'Chad, I like you… A lot'

Chad came out of the pillow with a much more excited look on his face.

'Really?'

'Yeah, really

We then spent the night in his dressing room, just talking, about likes dislikes, things we wouldn't remember the next day. We were just happy to be together!


	3. Perfect timing!

**Sonny's POV**

Things were fabulous, between me and Chad; we'd been together for 5 years now, which meant we were officially the longest lasting couple in the whole of so random history!

(Unfortunately for Chad Mac falls had been cancelled, so he was now acting in so random, with a movie here and there)

Today was our 5-year-iversary! I was wondering what Chad was gonna get me. I had known what he wanted for a long time. He wanted it on his birthday, but at the time I couldn't afford it. It was The Rolex GMT – Master **(Some really good wristwatch)**. He was gonna love it, I knew he would. The best thing about it was, that I had it customised, so that on the strap, it said '**CHAD**' In blue, so it shined against the silver. I couldn't wait to give it to him.

**Chad's POV**

Today was Sonny and I's anniversary. 5 years we had been together, I had the perfect gift. It was time, I felt, that I should ask Sonny for her hand in Marriage. I knew she would say yes especially after she saw the ring. 74 carat diamond, It cost a lot anyway, So she better like it! Ok Chad, calm it, of course she will say yes, won't she!

I didn't realise who was walking towards me until after we bumped into one another and fell to the floor. It was Sonny. She fell right on top of me. When she realised who she fell on top of, she snaked her arms around my neck, moved her head up from my chest, to my face. We were now nose to nose. I gave her a kiss right on the lips. We both snapped out of our romantic moment and got up, as paparazzi were coming. We had to run to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Once we got there I spoke

'Happy Anniversary Munroe!' I opened my arms, for a hug, and Sonny responded. We stood there hugging for ages until finally, we sat down on the couch. Sonny rested her head on my lap, whilst I played with her long black locks.

Nothing could spoil that moment.

Then, James Conroy walked in, shouting

'I have come back for you Sonny and nothing will stand in the way of our love!'

**OOOOHHHHHH! drama, and sorry that I havent updated in a while, but school had started again, and so I was tired...AND I DIDNT WANT TO WRITE STORIES! lol, jut kidding, I love you guys, and the 25th reviewer ( easy) will get put into another story I am making. Come on then, get reviewing! xxGod Blessxx**


End file.
